


Happiness is where you are

by lghtwoodbabe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Is An Amazing Boyfriend, But It's Actually Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Everyone Tries To Cope WIth The Things That Happened, F/M, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Lots of kissing, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mundane Magnus Bane, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Post-Episode: s03e10 Erchomai, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lghtwoodbabe/pseuds/lghtwoodbabe
Summary: Magnus always loved a good party, it was something he was pretty decend at throwing.New Years Eve is coming and he starts to realise that doing everything the mundane way is harder than he thought.It's a good thing he has an amazing boyfriend who reassures him that everything is indeed perfect.





	Happiness is where you are

**Author's Note:**

> It's already 2019 here in Germany so Happy New Year y'all! May it be better than 2018 (at least for me).
> 
> Enjoy!

“What the actual fu-.”

 

Alec cursed as he regained his balance after he nearly tripped over a big paper box standing in the hallway of Magnus’ loft. He looked down and narrowed his eyes, closing the door slowly.

 

“Magnus?” he called out and shrugged off his black leather jacket. He heard footsteps until finally his boyfriend appeared wearing some low sitting sweats and a soft looking burgundy pullover that looked a little too big-

 

“Is that mine?”

 

Magnus took a quick glance down and then looked back at Alec giving him a sheepish smile.

 

“I have no idea what you are talking about, darling.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes but just had to smile because his boyfriend looked rather cute in his clothes. Well he actually looked the best without any clothes-

 

“Alexander?” Magnus voice pulled him out of his daydreaming and he quickly remembered why he called out for him in the first place.

 

He cleared his throat and pointed to the box standing by his feet. “Why is this standing in the hallway? You wanted me to trip over it? Or is it for Jace and Simon when they barge in unannounced once again to trip over?”

 

Magnus chuckled and shook his head. “They haven’t done this for quite a while now so no. I totally forget I let it there after it arrived earlier.” He took a few steps closer.

 

“Also...I thought a Shadowhunter would be more aware of their surroundings and notice it standing in their way?” he teased and reached up to brush a few snowflakes out of Alec’s dark hair. Alec sighed at the touch but raised a brow, looking down at the other man.

 

“Seriously? What even is that thing? And why did you forget it was _in your hallway_?” Alec frowned and averted his eyes once again to the mysterious box but Magnus’ palm was on his cheek and he turned his head to face him again.

 

“Don’t scratch your beautiful head over it; you’ll see when the time has come.”

 

“Not helping,” Alec groaned and now felt both of his boyfriend’s hands slipping into his neck.

 

“Then maybe I have to distract you,” he whispered as he leaned up to brush his lips over Alec’s. The shadowhunter grinned and curled his hands around the other man’s waist who yelped in shock.

 

“Your hands are _freezing_ don’t you have gloves?”

 

“I thought you could help me warm them up,” Alec murmured and let them slip under _his_ pullover. “That pullover looks rather comfy.” His eyes darkened a little bit as he felt Magnus shiver under his touch.

 

Magnus rolled his eyes and then started to drag the taller man with him to the living room.

 

“You know you look rather sexy when you get that look in your eyes?”

 

“What look?” Alec asked which only made Magnus grin cheekily. His lips ghosted over his cheek before he reached his ear to lowly whisper his next words.

 

“Possessive suits you, Alexander.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was a week later that Alec found Magnus in the kitchen, leaning over a large book and a pen between his lips. His brows were narrowed and he seemed to be in deep thoughts so Alec slowly came up to him and looked over his shoulder.

 

_‘100 ways to write the perfect invitations – for every occasion.’_

 

Why would Magnus need a book about writing invitations? His birthday already was a few days ago and there was no other bigger event he knew of in the near future. And besides, Magnus would just ask people if he wanted to throw a party, except it would concern more than his inner circle of friends. He still hadn’t noticed the shadowhunter, too far into his own world so Alec decided to draw the attention to himself.

 

“Are you planning our wedding or why do you need invitation inspiration?” Alec joked and laughed as Magnus nearly jumped out of the chair. He bumped back into Alec and slammed the book shut.

 

“By Lilith you can’t scare my like this, Alexander! My poor heart could get a stroke!” He turned his head and glared at the man who was still laughing and then took a seat beside him.

 

“Was the thought of wedding invitations that scary?” Alec teased and saw the small smile forming on his boyfriend’s lips. He shook his head and opened the book again.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, my dear, I wouldn’t let you see those before Isabelle would show you hers in full on excitement.” He chuckled at the thought. “No I was looking for some inspiration for...a New Year’s Eve party.”

 

Alec’s eyes widened in surprise. A New Year’s Eve party? He hadn’t thought about this at all but some things made sense now. “I didn’t know you were planning one.”

 

“Well it kinda was supposed to be a surprise,” Magnus said with a smile and let his fingers run over the open book sites. There was a glimpse of something in his eyes that Alec couldn’t quite decipher, but it was as quickly gone again as it was there.

 

“Oh,” Alec replied and ducked his head a little, “sorry I didn’t meant to well find out.” He slowly reached for the older man’s hand and squeezed it lightly. “It’ll be amazing, even though it won’t be as surprising for me anymore.”

 

Magnus returned the squeeze with a fond and genuine smile.

 

“Thank you, Alexander.”

 

* * *

 

“Do you need help with that?”

 

Alec saw his boyfriend whirl around and nearly fall down the ladder that was pushed against his bookshelf. He had a shiny, golden garland in his left hand and a few ribbons fell down on the floor as soon as his right hand reached for the shelf to steady himself.

 

“You’re home early,” was Magnus’ reply and he quickly climbed down to pick up the ribbons again.

 

“Don’t you remember that Catarina will drop off Madzie here today for that sleep-over she talks about for nearly two weeks now?” Alec asked and chuckled as he saw Magnus’ eyes widen.

 

“That was _today_?” He threw the garland carelessly to the side and began to stroll towards the hallway. “I need to refresh the guestroom and have to think about something to eat and oh my God she wanted to watch ‘The Lion King’ but I don’t have a copy of that at home and-“

 

Alec gently wrapped a hand around his bicep to stop him and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Hey, don’t worry about that, Izzy got me the copy and it’s in the living room. I asked Luke if he could bring you something from the Hunters Moon later and I already changed the sheets in the guestroom before I went to the Institute this morning.”

 

He felt the older man relax under his touch.

 

“Just enjoy the evening with her okay? I have to go on one last patrol and hope I can join you later, yeah?” he murmured and eyed the golden shiny snake lying abandoned in the corner. Magnus sighed and nodded, pressing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

 

“I will, darling. Thank you.”

 

 

It was already past midnight when Alec came back to the loft. He closed the door as quiet as possible and made his way to the source of light, coming from the living room. His heart warmed at the sight of Magnus and Madzie lying on the couch, the small warlock had her head on his chest and Magnus left arm was draped over her body in a protective way. Carefully the shadowhunter freed her from his embrace and carried her to the guestroom where he tugged her into bed.

 

Madzie blinked her eyes open and smiled as she saw Alec.

 

“Uncle Alec!” she murmured and tugged at his sleeve.

 

“Hey you,” he smiled at her and trailed his fingers through her braided her. “Did you have a good time with Magnus?”

 

The young warlock nodded and yawned.

 

“He braided my hair and I did his nails. It was fun! And then we decorated the house and watched Lion King and fell ‘sleep.” Her eyes closed slowly again and she mumbled the rest into the pillow.

 

“That sounds wonderful. Good night,” Alec whispered, pressed a loving kiss to her temple and closed the door quietly behind him to go back to the living room. Magnus was sitting upright onto the couch and stretched his limbs as he saw Alec. He groaned and held his hands in his direction.

 

Alec chuckled at the gesture and pulled him to his feet, the older man colliding into his chest.

 

“Madzie...?”

 

“I tucked her in,” the taller man mumbled. “Come on let’s go to bed as well, you look exhausted and you still have some makeup around your eyes.”

 

Magnus groaned again but let Alec lead him to their bedroom where the shadowhunter carefully whipped away the rest of the black lines.

 

A few minutes later they lied in bed, Magnus resting his head on Alec’s chest and the latter gently running his fingers through his boyfriend’s black hair.

 

“Alexander?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Thank you.” Magnus whispered before they both drifted off to sleep. 

 

* * *

 

 

The bell rang which meant the first guests of the evening were already here. Alec was still in the bathroom and tried to somehow tame his hair as he heard the door open and his sister greeting Magnus. He quickly straightened the simple navy blue button down Magnus chose for him and hurried to the door where Isabelle already hugged his boyfriend tight to her chest.

 

“Thank you so much for the invitation, Magnus.” She smiled brightly and patted him on the chest. Magnus chuckled. “My dear Isabelle, thank _you_ for coming. You look stunning, by the way, just as the other Lightwood in the house.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes playfully and stood behind him, his hands ended up resting on his hips but neither even noticed the small gesture coming so natural by now.

 

“Well thank you, Mr. Bane”, he murmured in his ear and Izzy giggled.

 

“You guys are _so_ married,” he heard someone else say and his eyes found Simon standing behind his sister, a nervous smile on his face. Since the two of them were kinda starting to figure out what exactly was between them, he was even more afraid of Alec, which only led to the eldest Lightwood to step up his teasing game.

 

“Who invited the vampire?” he grumbled and earned a nudge to the side from Magnus.

 

“Wait was that you being funny? Because I _swear_ you said the same thing at your wedd- _ow_ what was that for?” he whined as Izzy hit the back of his head.

 

Everyone chuckled – Simon was in good hands.

 

Magnus led the pair to the living room while Alec hurried to the kitchen to start preparing the food. They decided to go for something simple, self-made pizza it was and soon the other few guests started to show up. Catarina (who brought a rather uncomfortable looking Raphael along) embraced Alec in a warm hug and immediately search for Madzie to ask her about the sleepover. Maia and Jordan were the next to arrive and Alec hoped that it wouldn’t be too awkward with all the things going on with Simon and his sister and _no_ he wouldn’t think about this now.

 

Luke, Max and his mother arrived at last with his mother pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

 

“I missed you,” she whispered into his shouder and he smiled warmly.

 

“It’s good to see you, mom. Missed you too,” he murmured and high fived Max who quickly ran inside to see what Magnus came up with this time. He shared a firm handshake with Luke and joined the others in the living room. Magnus had already started to hand everyone a glass of sparkling wine (except for Madzie and Max, of course) and spun around once.

 

“Welcome everyone. Thank you all for coming. As you know I _love_ to throw big and extravagant parties but with everything going on at the time...” He trailed off and stayed silent for a moment. “I thought let’s keep it a little bit more...familiar. Enjoy yourself and don’t hesitate to ask me for anything.” He smiled brightly (although Alec could see that it wasn’t as brightly as it should be) and everyone lifted their glasses in unison. Max then took off to the jukebox standing in the corner (it was in the box Alec almost tripped over a few weeks ago) and started to play some music.

 

 

Time went by rather quickly. Soon it was only half an hour away from midnight and everyone was clearly enjoying themselves. Max and Madzie were napping adorably on the couch, supervised by Maryse and Luke who were smiling lovingly at each other.

 

“Mum looks so happy,” Isabelle said as she approached Alec, two glasses of wine in her hand as she handed her brother one. He took a quick sip and nodded, it’s been quite some time since he saw his mother smile this brightly. He was truly happy for her, she changed a lot in the last few months and she deserved to find true happiness again.

 

“I wish Jace was here with us.” Alec turned to look at his sister who bit her lip and stared into her half full glass. He sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side.

 

“I know. Me too,” he murmured. “But he has a lead on Clary and...” He trailed off and quickly shook his head. “Besides he sent me a quick text because in Paris it’s already New Year, he’s fine.”

 

Izzy nodded and leaned her head against her brother’s shoulder. “Magnus clearly outdid himself tonight. The decoration, the atmosphere...simply everything.”

 

Alec smiled fondly, his boyfriend really made this night special for everyone. The amount of time he conjured to even plan out every small detail...it was the reason to why he seemed to be more exhausted lately. But this is what he loved doing, Alec didn’t want to take it away from him too. He swallowed the stinging guilt down that started to come up again, that Magnus lost his power because of saving _his_ parabatai.

 

“Hey...Alec...,” his sister’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts, “I think Magnus looks a little stressed out over there.” She pointed to the man standing in front of one of the larger windows, his left foot tapping nervously to the frantic way his fingers tipped against his glass filled with scotch.

 

“Thanks, Iz.” Alec knew that look on Magnus’ face and the way his whole stature was a little too stiff. He doubted himself again and Alec’s only priority now was to assure him that he did amazing.

 

With a few big steps he was beside his boyfriend and set the glass to the small table behind him. Before Magnus had time to protest Alec pulled him into the next corner, away from any curious looks, and captured his lips in a sweet kiss, tasting the scotch on his lips. He felt Magnus relax against his body as he kissed back, resting one of his hands against his cheek.

 

“Alexan-“

 

“Everything’s perfect, Magnus,” Alec murmured against his lips before Magnus even had the chance to make his doubts vocal. Said man sighed and gave him a small smile.

 

“You’re only saying this now because you have to fulfil your boyfriend duties.”

 

Alec chuckled and shook his head. “You’re unbelievable. Of course I don’t say it because of my boyfriend duties? I can see how everyone is at ease and really enjoys being here. I know you’re used to bigger parties but this-“ He gestured behind himself to the room that was filled with golden and white garlands, some balloons, glitter and everything you want on a New Year’s Party. “This is _perfect_. You did an amazing job and I wished you would’ve asked me to at least help you a little bit but...” He hesitated but then decided to go on. “But I know that it hasn’t been easy since...you lost your powers. And that you can’t just do everything with a snap of your fingers anymore so let me repeat it over and over again.”

 

Alec took Magnus’ face between his hands and let his thumbs run gently over his cheekbones. “You did amazing and everyone loves it. I love it. And I love you.”

 

“That was cheesy.” The smaller man smiled warmly up at him and pressed another chaste kiss to his lips. “You always find the right words to say.”

 

“Well I worked on that,” Alec said and grinned proudly. He felt Magnus’ right hand drop to his neck and seconds later he was pulled into a more demanding kiss; he decided that _yes_ he could stay like this forever. Their moment of intimacy was of course rudely interrupted by one talkative vampire.

 

“Hey lovebirds, come with us outside the countdown has started!”

 

Magnus joined their hands and Alec chased his lips as he was pulling away. Damn Simon.

 

“Let’s join the others outside and later we can continue what we started.” Magnus’ lips curled into a cheeky grin and they hurried outside to count down with the others. Soon the sky was filled with colourful lights, stars and sparkles. Alec saw Isabelle giving Simon a sweet kiss on the cheek and even his mom couldn’t contain herself from pressing a quick peck to the corner of the werewolf’s lips. He looked down at Magnus and finally saw the light in his eyes that he missed the last few weeks. The happiness that he could only find with him overcame his whole being and he dipped down to capture his lips again.

 

“Hey Mags?” he whispered.

 

“Yes, darling?” Magnus breathed and pulled him a little closer. Alec smiled.

 

“Thank you. Happy New Year.”

 

“Happy New Year, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> I found the inspiration while talking to FanCityTV on twitter haha thank you! (https://twitter.com/FanCityTV/status/1078754316754636800)
> 
> Also I suck at writing endings so there's that.


End file.
